futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Waterfall family
|species = Human |age = (Deceased) |planet = Earth |job = Various |appearance = "The Problem with Popplers" |voiced by = Phil Hendrie }}The Waterfalls are a doomed family of political stereotypes. The members of the family never survive past the episode in which they are the focus, and are generally killed by that which they protect or something related. The family The following is a list of Waterfall family members in order of appearance: Free Waterfall, Jr. Main Article Free Waterfall, Jr. Appeared: "The Problem with Popplers" Affiliation: M.E.A.T.(Mankind for Ethical Animal Treatment). Quote: "That's an Orangutan, one of Mother Earth's most precious creatures!" Defended: Popplers/Omicronian young. Death: Eaten alive by Lrrr. Marital Status: Divorced Free Waterfall Sr. Main Article Free Waterfall Sr. Relation: Father of Free Waterfall Jr. Appeared: "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz" Affiliation: Penguins Unlimited. Quote: "If rubbin' frozen dirt in your crotch is wrong, hey, I don't wanna be right." Defended: Penguins on Pluto. Death: Pecked by penguins. Marital Status: unknown, possibly Widowed Old Man Waterfall Main Article Old Man Waterfall Relation: Father of Free Waterfall Sr. Appeared: "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz", "A Taste of Freedom" Notes: First family member to appear in the episode the previous family member died in. Polygamist, Satanist, bisexual. Affiliation: Lawyer/war hero. Quote: "Do your worst, you sea devils. I'll make my stand with Old Freebie. You can crush me but you can't crush my spirit!" crushed "Argh, my spirit"! Defended: Zoidberg. Death: Crushed by Decapodian Mobile Oppression Palace. Marital Status: Married(s) Free Waterfall III Main Article Free Waterfall III Relation: Son of Free Waterfall Jr. Appeared: "Who's Dying To Be A Gazillionaire?" Notes: First family member to die in a comic, first to die at the start of a story. Affiliation: Game show contestant Defended: A holographic rainforest. Death: Shot with a laser for answering a question incorrectly. Marital Status: Single Frida Waterfall Main Article Frida Waterfall Relation: Great-granddaughter of Old Man Waterfall, probably daughter of Free Waterfall Jr. Appeared: "A Taste of Freedom", "Into the Wild Green Yonder" Notes: First family member to die in the same episode/movie as another family member. First to be killed by the same object as another member. Second character to survive first appearance. Affiliation: Eco-Feministas. Quote: "Great Grandpa nooo! Another victim of the manocentric male-ocracy!" Defended: Various subjects, but mainly everything threatened by the construction of Leo Wong's miniature golf course. Death: Murdered by the Last Dark One. Marital Status: Single Hutch Waterfall Main Article Hutch Waterfall Relation: Brother of Frida Waterfall Appeared: "Into the Wild Green Yonder" Affiliation: The Legion of Mad Fellows. Defended: The return of the Chi. Death: Murdered by the last Dark One Marital Status: Single The Last Encyclopod Main Article Encyclopod Relation: Holds the DNA of Hutch Waterfall. Appeared: "Into the Wild Green Yonder". Notes: In the commentary it is noted that the last encyclopod is the last known surviving family member as he holds Waterfall DNA. Defended: Endangered species Additional Information Trivia *All family members, including Frieda and the Encyclopod, are voiced by Phil Hendrie. *The Waterfalls have only ever appeared in episodes and comics with a 5 in the production code. *The succession of Free Waterfalls can be likened to the succession of Hank Williams, with Frida being similar to Holly Williams (though none of the Hanks are actually named Hank). Appearances Episodes *"The Problem with Popplers" *"The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz" *"A Taste of Freedom" *"Who's Dying To Be A Gazillionaire? Films *"Into the Wild Green Yonder" Category:Families Waterfall Category:Waterfall family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthicans